


Discussions with a Giant Black Cat and a Confused Luthor

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara and Lena are married, Kara spends her afternoon discussing her favorite felines with a giant black cat, Laura is rambling really fast, Lena is so so confused, Married Couple, Poor Carmilla just wants a nap while she waits for her girlfriend, The Supercorp Hollstein AU that no one knew they wanted!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Kara meets a giant black cat and bonds with it much to the cat's frustration. Lena has never been more confused in her life.





	Discussions with a Giant Black Cat and a Confused Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is....   
> Based on a Tumblr Anon ask asking for my thoughts about Kara/Carmilla and Lena/Laura which resulted in.... Well, whatever this is. Enjoy :)

Supergirl flew above National City towards the location Winn had given her. Something about a big black cat. Kara figured she might have heard him wrong over her earpiece. 

But when she landed in the now-empty and usually-friendly dog park, she found herself looking at what can only be a large black cat. It reminded her of the black panther from The Jungle Book. Kara grinned when she remembered the dancing bear. 

_ That's a good movie. I should make Alex watch it with me again.  _

Kara shook her head to focus on her own black cat. It lounged under a tree, it's head on its folded paws, eyes closed in content. 

If Kara was being honest, it looked bored. 

She walked slowly towards the feline, hoping to handle the situation with as little complication and as little angry sharp teeth as possible. 

“OK, buddy. We're just gonna take a nice little trip back to the zoo.” she whispered under her breath, her hands put up in front of her, “Or wherever it is you came from.”

There was a raised eyebrow that told Kara the cat became aware of her. One eye opened up, acknowledged Kara's presence, and then closed up back again in boredom. 

“We could be real civil about this,” she muttered, taking a few steps closer, “No need for anyone to get jumpy and... Teethy about anything. We're all mammals here.”

A leaf crunched under Kara's foot when she took another step, and a resulting growl from the feline caused to stop mid step. 

This whole show she was forced to put on was for the panther 's (is it a panther ? It looked like a cat. A very big cat.) wellbeing. She didn't want to accidentally hurt the animal by superspeeding and capturing it. Besides, she was always fond of gaining an animal's trust. It always felt rewarding. 

“OK here's what we're gonna do, buddy. I'm gonna come over and put this nice collar on you...” an even louder growl came from the animal, “O-oh, o-okay no collar then. No collar it is. I'm just gonna carry you to the zoo and all you have to do is enjoy the ride quietly and hopefully calm.”

Kara took another step towards the cat and suddenly there was what resembled a sigh coming from the odd animal as it got up. Kara gawked when she saw the animal roll its eyes at her. There was an actual eye roll. From a big black cat. Right before it began walking away, there was an eye roll. And Kara was too stunned to comprehend the cat walking away from her. 

She once again shook her head to focus, flying over to where the panther was going and stopping in front of it. 

“I realize I seem to be some sort of inconvenience for you, but I can't have you just walking around the city. You seem like a an ok kinda cat or panther ...” Kara continued to talk as the cat passed her in its slow walk. She began walking alongside it and made no effort in pausing her sentence, “but people here aren't exactly very fond of sharing the park with animals such as yourself with very large teeth.”

The news outlets went crazy. Supergirl was walking alongside a very large black panther and having a conversation with the animal. The headlines were everywhere, news reporters began streaming it live. National City has not had a situation this deadly, but also this adorable. 

Kara frowned, “So, going back to my original point, if tigers and panthers and lions are all cats then why aren't genets also considered cats. They look exactly like a cat. Just because they're not as famous, does not...” 

Kara carried on her endless theories and questions about felines and the nature of the animal kingdom in general. They walked around the park for over an hour. She failed to notice the many attempts of the black cat in avoiding her. 

When it skillfully then climbed a tree and rested on a branch to finish its long deserved nap, Kara simply floated alongside the branch and continued to list her favorite felines in order. The panther's eyes widened comically at having been followed up there. 

“Cheetahs, snow leopards, jaguars, and oh! Of course there's pumas!”

* * *

Lena stood there speechless, staring endlessly at the girl clad in flannel in front of her before finding her voice to speak, “So, you're claiming that there's a huge mountain-sized hole at your university and that it's eating the students?”

She said her name was Laura, though Lena wasn’t even sure of that small piece of information since the girl refused to use commas or periods in her sentences. The moment she appeared - yes appeared and not walked in - in Lena's office, she had been talking nonstop with no explanations whatsoever about what she was doing there in Lena's office. 

“Well it's not as bad as having our dean sacrifice a bunch of girls every 20 years, but yeah, basically. Or that time the alchemy club was...”

“Y-your dean w-was...”

“There was also the time when I was possessed by the dean herself by wearing a necklace,” the girl scoffed, laughing awkwardly, “but I barely remember that one, so phew!”

Lena's mouth stayed agape for a few seconds before she was able to sound out words, “Umm well yes I do believe that is ummm that is surely a relief for you.”

“And I looked up smartest people in the world, engineering wise, and your name was there. Obviously with a bunch of others, but that Tony Stark guy didn't seem too keen on having visitors from another world. His picture was very frowny. And I'm not saying yours was smiley, it was more of a neutral kinda look, but it was better than his at least.”

“Tony who...?” Lena whispered, though it was hardly heard by the object of her confusion.

“But just for future references, you need to smile a bit more. Carm used to not smile at all either but then she kissed me and she started smiling more.”

“Carm is your...” Lena was barely able to keep with her. 

“Girlfriend. Well she wasn't always. It was roommate, vampire roommate, kidnapper,” the girl giggled before listing the next one, “ _ kidnappee _ , then moody broody friend, savior of Silas University, big black cat, and  _ then  _ girlfriend.”

Lena's eyes widened even more as she whispered, “Did you just say big black cat...?”

“Anyway!” she threw her hands up for emphasis, though Lena can argue that she didn't lack any in that department, “There was also Bruce Wayne on that list, didn't really like him either. Also frowny. Oh! Much more frowny than Tony boy over there. There was also Asami Sato, and honestly it was a close call between you and her but I really didn't know how to get to her. Any chance you know how to get to a bending kinda world if you don't happen to have a solution to my problem and I have to ditch you to go to her?”

“I-I can't say that I do...” Lena stammered, still having no idea how it is she found herself in this situation.

Laura suddenly looked behind her to the tv screen, “Oh, look! There’s Carmilla!” she pointed to news channel that showed a large black panther that was walking beside...

“Supergirl?” Lena questioned when she turned to look at the tv, finding her wife having a heartfelt conversation with the animal. 

_ What the hell is going today?! _

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/178949033695/if-you-watched-carmilla-carmillakara-and) the Anon ask on Tumblr that resulted in this silly weird dorky one-shot!


End file.
